Emma-Darcy Friendship
The friendship between Emma Nelson and Darcy Edwards began sometime in Season 4 of Degrassi: The Next Generation during Darcy's first year at Degrassi when Emma invited her to a sleepover. They have a fallout in Live to Tell 'when Darcy spreads lies that Mr. Simpson behaved inappropriately with her. However, they made up in 'Another Brick In The Wall 'and teamed up to bring Archie out of his depression and back to Degrassi. They remained good friends until the next year when Emma went to college and Darcy moved to Kenya. Friendship History Overview Season 4 In 'Modern Love, Emma invites Darcy, Manny Santos and Chantay Black over to a sleepover at her house. It is apparent that the girls have been friends all year. They all take an interest in Chester Hosada-Bloom until he shows his mean side, so the girls get him back by putting tampons all over his house at night time. Season 5 In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Darcy along with Chantay make remarks about Emma being fat, Emma responds by yelling at them and they tell her they were only kidding. In High Fidelity (1), Emma, Manny, Darcy, Peter Stone, and Spinner Mason were hanging out at The Dot and Emma and the others leave so Spinner and Darcy can be alone. Season 6 In''' If You Leave, when Emma says hi to the Spirit Squad they all ignore her, including Darcy. Later when Darcy and Manny decide to offer Mia Jones a spot on Spirit Squad, Emma tells them to go away since they are being fake. Season 7 In '''Standing In The Dark (2), Emma is at The Dot with Peter and Darcy and knows that they're dating and shows no jealousy at all. At school when Kim approaches Emma, Manny and Darcy, demanding Darcy gives back her abstinence ring, Emma tells Kim to mind her own business and leave Darcy alone. In Live to Tell, Emma finds out about the lie that Darcy told and confronts her and threatens her by telling her that everyone will know Darcy's lying and purposely bumps Darcy. Darcy goes to visit to talk to Mr. Simpson however Emma answers the door still mad at Darcy and reminds her that she has done enough lately. Darcy asks if she can just apologize to Snake, and Emma gives her a rude look. Snake himself then walks out and has a word with Darcy, telling Emma that it is okay. In Another Brick In The Wall, Emma finds Darcy in the ladies' room and Darcy starts apologizing. However, Emma forgives Darcy after hearing about her coming clean (which strengthen Snake's case.) but needs her help, in which Darcy accepts. The girls then go to see Archie at home in his depressed state. He is shocked to see Darcy there, but Emma tells him she brought her friend to talk some sense into him. Darcy then tells Snake that he shouldn't feel uncomfortable at a job he used to love just because she made a lie about him, and she apologizes again. He accepts it and says he already forgave her, but all the other kids don't know that it isn't true. Darcy and Emma promise to spread the word in return he comes back to Degrassi, he hesitates and agrees, making the girls happy to see him back at his giddy self. Trivia *They are both best friends with Manny Santos, and good friends with Chantay Black. *They are both love interests for Peter Stone and Spinner Mason. In both girls' cases, their relationships with Peter were initially secret. *They both met an online predator in person. *They both revealed themselves on camera: Darcy took racy photos of herself and sent them to Adams and Emma took her dress off at a Purple Dragon event. *They were both sexually assaulted: Emma was almost raped by her online predator Jordan and Darcy was drugged and raped by an unknown roofie rapist. *They both had a conflict with Paige Michalchuk. *Darcy had a conflict with Emma's friend Holly J. Sinclair. *They both care for their siblings: Emma for Jack and Darcy for Clare. *They both caught an STD: Emma caught gonorrhea after performing oral sex on Jay Hogart and Darcy caught chlamydia after being raped. *They both disliked Jay, though Emma ended up being friends with him. *Darcy had a crush on Emma's stepfather Archie Simpson, and accused him of sexual harassment after he wouldn't spend alone time with her anymore. *Darcy's younger sister Clare Edwards shares similarities with Emma. *Both their dads cheated on their mothers. *They both have stepfathers. *They both had a family member who battled cancer: Emma's stepfather and her husband and Darcy's sister. *They both went through a traumatic event: Emma almost getting shot by Rick Murray and Darcy with her rape. Both also acted out after their traumatic events. *Both dealt with health problems: Emma with gonorrhea and then anorexia nervosa and Darcy with chlamydia. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's funeral in The Bitterest Pill. *They both had a conflict with Paige Michalchuk, who also dated Spinner. *Both girls were involved in a love triangle with Spinner and another girl: Darcy with Paige and Emma with Jane Vaughn. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both have kissed Rick Murray. Gallery 15 (1).jpg images (17).jpg images (16)).jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg tumblr_lt63b5r7731qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lt63bhZn1O1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m0oqwtDqW01qc1tpr.jpg ikkk.jpg iuiij.jpg 27_midi.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzf66kFar1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzfbiYJKh1qz4rgp.jpg 89798iuo.png 888jnnn.png Njj.png Degrassi S6.jpg 0960678.png Normal 702 047 0001.jpg Tumblr_mdrn6sAOGA1qc1tpr.jpg Uhuj.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts